


A mistaken belief of love

by Asxidistra



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Catboy Dream with a twist, Dreamnoblade awooga, Dystopian society, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Ram Hybrid Tubbo, Schlatt is shady, Tags will be updated as we go on, Techno is just a human, Techno struggles a lot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, bottomblade brainrot, eventually smut further on i think, human tommy, mentions of dead philza, mentions of non con in future chapters, techno and george are besties, the twist is that he's the top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asxidistra/pseuds/Asxidistra
Summary: In a dystopian society that treats hybrids as monsters, Technoblade rescues one from death.(not shipping the real people, only the personas!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Society had taken a turn for the absolute worst, and Technoblade understood how things turned into that. 

Especially considering he worked for the government, all the people around him considered themselves better than the rest, with their shiny clothes and perfect smiles, they treated him like he was stupid despite his years of studies on studies, skipping parties, and losing hours of sleep for the sake of his university career. And to be fair, it meant the world to him, to everyone around him it was clear that science was his passion, he could spend hours and hours studying, working, and researching on his own. The hard work was clear proof that he was absolutely passionate and serious about it, and so it had taken him further than he could've wished, he had stable and very fulfilling work at a research center for the government where he was head of a small unit of researchers focused on the development of small plants and their reactions to the decreasing radiation on the zone.

After all, he was clearly aware of the current situation in the country, how the war had destroyed the hearts of people and countries, how terrible things had turned out after the nuclear weapons had ruined the earth, and now they were dealing with the consequences of taking what was not theirs.

He was fairly known in his field, considering how he also held close contact with the first minister, who constantly praised him for his modern and wonderful new discoverments, how resilient they could make the plants, and for life to keep growing despite the adversities.

However, that was positively the only thing that was good about his life. The rest was terrible. Considering the outrageously high crime rates and how they often struggled to deal with the poverty that death and nuclear weapons had brought upon everyone. He was lucky to be sheltered by people with more power, he was lucky that he still had his brothers safe and sound despite the loss of their father in the war.

After the incident, the three of them had been devasted, their father meant the world for them and soon enough Wilbur had to take the responsibility to take care of his younger sibling; Tommy had refused to talk to them in months. And eventually, their relationship was barely civil, Technoblade had left home to pursue his career further, he firmly believed he had the power to change things, and eventually, if enough people saw the same things he did, they could bring their little dystopia to a better place among the reigns of terror far beyond their walls.

That was exactly why the sudden appearance of the blonde at his residence was even more surprising, they hadn't said a word to each other in months, barely even aware that the sudden tension grew the moment they locked eyes after Techno opened the door. In front of him was his younger brother as he clutched someone in his arms, almost as if he sheltered the person with his own body. "Techno!, thank God...please!" He was in tears as quickly as the first words escaped him in a sob of desperate pleads for the pinkette to help the person he was holding with so much care.

Without much questions he helped his brother carry the person further inside, closing the door in a definitive note, as the unknown boy now rested against his couch, his eyes were closed and his skin seemed pale and heavily stained with dirt and what seemed to be blood -he honestly hoped it wasn't his own blood, the kid seemed too young and he didn't want any dead children on his apartment, any less in front of Tommy- but what was even more surprising were the two small but noticeable horns that were clearly pointing out, in a semblance of a ram's horns.

Now, he wasn't exactly new to the concept of hybrids, but he had heard that after the nuclear war they had moved to areas filled with radiation still. They were heavily persecuted and hunted down and those were the only places where no hunter would dare hunt in. It was too much of a hassle to go there and actually search the areas for remaining hybrids without risking the close contact with the debris, filled with radiation, and even worse, to be exposed to a slight second to it. The authorities considered them creatures of the devil and that they had been the guilty ones of all the initial disasters that lead into the dystopia they habituated in now. And of course, Techno thought that was absolute bullshit, he knew it was a mere tactic of damage control, set the people's hatred onto another group they could hate, only so that they could have control over them.

In that sense, it was absolutely terrible that his little brother had brought in a ram hybrid straight into _his_ home. His home, a scientist for the government's home. 

"Tommy, what's the meaning of this?" he asked in more of a demanding way than he expected, but he didn't dare take a step in closer to him, of course he would be worried, and his brother would be too if he heard half of the stuff he had about the effects of radiation. They were so incredibly fucked.

"I'll explain everything later but- please save him!" The boy was on his knees beside the stranger, trying to unsuccessfully calm down the pain that was clear on his face. Techno quickly moved over to the injured boy, working his hands around his torso as he searched for sources of injuries. The dread and shock settled into his stomach as he encountered the source of the blood. A small metal hook was stuck onto the boy's left side, barely missing his ribcage. 

Despite all the signals his rational brain gave him, the look on Tommy's face was enough of an argument to decide he needed to help him and he had to do it now. He ordered his brother around and brought all the things he asked for. He was no doctor but he had seen some terrible accidents on the faculty and had been trained to deal with them himself. He stopped questioning his brother until the boy was freed of the iron grip of the hook and his wounds had been stitched and patched up. He rested now peacefully thanks to the small anesthesia dosage he had injected into him. It would work for now but he didn't exactly know what would happen when the stranger woke up.

"Tommy, what the fuck" he deadpanned in a whisper as he turned the heater on, the boy would need it.

"I just- He's my friend Techno... I-I couldn't let him die" Tommy was still on his damp and slightly bloodied clothes as he paced around the room impatiently "will he wake up soon?" his desperation and worry were clear in his voice. Techno couldn't bring himself to reprimand the boy further, he had gone through enough after Phil's death and now whoever his friend was, was close to being dead if it wasn't for his help, which was debatable at this point. "I know what you're going to say but-"

"But what, you thought it was a brilliant idea to bring a fucking hybrid into my home? are you not aware of the situation you've put me in?" he couldn't afford to keep the calm charade on after the look Tommy gave him, like he was the one in the wrong "what if the boy was exposed to radiation?, what if YOU were exposed to it. Didn't you stop to think about Wilbur?" His voice was rising in tone as he kept speaking, could he be blamed? his career and pretty much his life would end if the faculty knew he had been in close contact with the radiation, and even worse, both of his brothers could've been exposed to it.

"I know! I know all of this is a burden to you but listen, he's fine. Try to check him out by yourself if you want. He's safe." Tommy defended himself as he pointed to the sleeping form beside them, trying to keep his usually loud voice down. " He's not one of them and I couldn't just leave Tubbo to die there when he asked me to meet up" the last part was full of remorse, and almost it sounded as if shame clouded his voice. 

Techno couldn't believe this, the only time his younger brother came to him was in an incredibly shady situation, bringing someone illegally -and hurt- to his home after not speaking for almost a full year, he couldn't help but feel a little hurt about it but he couldn't just deny his crying brother. "

"Fine, I'll just-" he started searching for the equipment needed to take a blood test and determine whether or not he had to have the obligatory emotional breakdown about his ending career. Taking no more than two minutes he already had a few drops of blood on the vial as he added the transparent liquid. The color remained crimson red, signalizing that he was indeed, clean of radiation, although it couldn't be the same as the others of his kind.

He knew if he stopped one second and started to think about the consequences of any of this he would essentially break down, it wasn't every day that you ended up doing something terribly illegal as hiding a sketchy kid in your home, and even worse! your younger brother that clearly despised you a whole year ago suddenly shows up wanting your help. He wasn't lucky at all and he blamed it all on himself, great.

"Now, care to explain why are you friends with him?" he had no business sounding as condescending as he did, but it seemed to him that Tommy didn't realize how dire the situation was, they could get arrested or even worse, killed for not turning the ram boy to justice. "No offense to him but you know how dangerous this is, you know the consequences." He said as he grabbed his phone carefully, abruptly stopping when he heard the other's voice.

"I don't know when exactly but, I guess I suddenly found myself hanging around with him. He has done nothing wrong" 

"I know he's not a criminal but this is putting you in danger, what if someone saw and reported you?" He deadpanned as he left the phone on the desk, no need to ask for special favors yet.

"No one saw me! listen all I need is for you to let him stay here until he can walk again and then I'll take him back to-"

"You want me to WHAT now?" Now this was priceless, keeping a child that could or could not have parents in his home was basically kidnapping someone, it didn't matter if he had horns or not, the idea made him highly uncomfortable "Tommy, I can't- this is not like picking up a puppy from the street, he's a person." a strong sigh escaped him as he leaned on the nearest counter, this was surreal.

"I'll stay here! I can tell Wilbur I want to stay here and..." He paused when he heard the small voice of the boy who was previously laying down on the couch, now he was sitting as straight as he could.

"It's not necessary, Tommy. I'm sorry Tommy's brother for the mess I caused you but I promise I won't say a word." It was clear to him that the boy was scared as he tried to remain calm and collected, he was weak and scared. In those blue eyes, he could see the reflection of himself, a monster in the eyes of those who had been blamed for their crimes.

"Fine! fine! you can stay but Tommy will take care of you... just tell me if the wound opens up again and I'll fix it, and you" Now the red gaze was pressed onto Tommy, who shamelessly smiled at him like nothing had been wrong between them "You will tell Wilbur about this, he's your guardian and he needs to know what the hell is going on here before I get skinned." And he wasn't exactly wrong, Wilbur would absolutely kill him if he knew about this and he couldn't agree more, how on earth was Tommy so unsupervised that he ended up befriending a hybrid boy? now that was on Wilbur.

"Yeah! I'll go call him." He jumped out of his place beside the hybrid and ran to Techno's guest room to call his older brother.

Meanwhile, an uncomfortable silence settled on the both of them, the tension was almost visible and honestly, Techno had no idea how to deal with this kind of situation. That's exactly why he worked with plants, not humans, and much less hybrids, although he was pretty sure it wasn't that immoral to experiment with hybrids. He was sure curious on what did the ram boy could be able to acquire from the original animal traits. But it wasn't as far as to put anyone through the horrors of human experimentation he had seen and heard before.

War had certainly destroyed people's morals and solidified people's hearts, even his to a small degree.

"What happened to you?" Coming out of his mouth the question certainly had more of a demanding tone than he had wanted to express; He leaned smoothly against the surface of the nearest counter, trying to impossibly relax a little more from the initial shock. After all, he was still protective of his gremlin of a younger brother, as annoying as he was.

The hybrid was slightly taken aback, opening his mouth only to close it back again in complete silence, slightly fidgeting with the discarded fabric of his shirt, before he finally spoke "I- we were going to meet up and do the usual, hang out but someone saw us and I- they wanted to hurt Tommy too.." The boy was struggling with his words, slightly choking on his own tears. "So I had to block it, I'm really sorry for putting Tommy in danger but-"

Techno was getting closer, his expression was unreadable as he raised his hand. He instinctively closed his eyes, waiting for anything to arrive, a scream, physical violence even.

But the only thing he received has a gentle pet on the head, a little sloppy and careless, and it messed up his hair slightly "Thank you for taking care of my little brother. I know he can be difficult sometimes, but if he went to the lengths to bring you into the home of his older brother, who he hates with every fiber of his being, then he must truly care about you. " His smile was a little weak, and the hybrid could feel the slight shift on his voice, how he sounded sad. But immediately changed his tone, removing his hand from the boy's head before asking "And what's your name?" 

"He cares a lot about me too. And the name's Tubbo!" The kid gave him a bright smile as he tried to not move too much to accommodate himself on the couch "And you're Technoblade, right?"

"You would be correct, yeah." He admitted with a small nod, as he decided to move to the kitchen, trying to figure out something to keep himself busy and avoid further conversations once he heard the door open, revealing an apologetic Tommy, handing him the phone with a troubled expression.

"He says he wants to talk to you."

Yup, he was fucked.

"Aright." His monotone voice was the perfect cover to the anxiety he felt at the idea of talking to Wilbur, whom he hadn't heard from in a few rough 5 months. And the first thing his twin would hear about him was how he was helping Tommy on his illegal and dangerous endeavors, great! he received the phone with a grimace as he turned away from the boys, giving him a fake sense of privacy. "Hello?"

"Don't hello me Techno. What the fuck is going on?" The demand was clear and his voice didn't leave a single strand of space of a doubt, he was angry and oh boy, that was going to be difficult to deal with.

That was going to be a tough conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation takes place.

Techno wasn't exactly thrilled to have this talk with his twin. But those were the consequences of being _him_.

"Wilbur you don't need to scream I hear you perfectly-" 

"If you hear me perfectly then act like it! you always do this, you always act as if you knew better than everybody else, and it-" 

"This is about Tommy. I know you might be worried about him, considering what he told you-"

"Of course, as you would understand. I am worried about my highly unsupervised little brother who found a stray hybrid on the street like it was such a casualty to find those nowadays. And what's even better is the part where he says hey Wil I want to spend a few weeks on Techno's house. How would you feel?" His words were erratic and he swore he heard Wilbur run out of breath there. In any case, the sarcasm that was being displayed wasn't exactly the pinkette's cup of tea at the moment, he had enough with the youngest pleas.

"Then let me take care of him, I'm perfectly capable, despite your fatalistic image of me and how much of a trainwreck I seem to be..." He replied with the same treatment and didn't exactly feel guilty about it, he and his brother could argue for eternity, and they would be damned if they didn't "I'm not that bad. I have a house in a perfectly decent state, and I would like to think I'm doing good." Lies upon lies right there, his anxiety sometimes took the best of him but the other didn't have to know about it yet, no sir.

Wilbur sighed deeply, the distress was clear on his voice but it was no concern to him. "Alright, let's say I let you take care of him. Do you know who this kid is? have you any idea of what the hell is going on with Tommy as well? he has to go to school and he needs his things to study or else-"

"Calm down Wil, if you're so insecure about this then feel free to come by at any time to check on Tommy. You often forget that his wellbeing is part of my interest too." He couldn't help but roll his eyes, mentally thanking that he wasn't in fact having this conversation in person, or else he would not hear the end of this by today.

"Of course I will" was the only reply he got before the call was completely over.

It wasn't until then that he realized how much he had missed his brother's voice. How it brought to his little empty mind the sweetest of memories.

A warm morning, the breeze of summer, an unfinished conversation, the sound of the birds singing oblivious to the end, a cup of tea untouched, a guitar left forgotten in the attic, tired eyes, and honest smiles.

Blue eyes and long blond hair.

Soft hands and even warmer hugs.

An abandoned diary.

And then, like it was the coldest winter ever, came the truth.

He was dead and there was nothing that could be done, no survivors, no criminals, no vengeance. Nothing left for them to cling onto, not a single reason to keep fighting.

That night was completely cold, Techno felt strangely out of place and was forced to close his windows despite the usual heat that cumulated in his room in summer. He couldn't sleep after the news that the people on the front of the war would be coming back. He wanted to see his father, to hear him hum to the radio's trendiest songs and prepare breakfast, always remembering his favorite and making it for him. 

His pleas to see his father again were not answered in the way he wanted, and that same night he received a call. To please visit the hospital, news were brought and no one was explaining why.

Why did this have to happen to them?

No body to be found, nothing but his discarded belongings, the precious heart locket that rested heavily against his hands, inside a picture of the three of them when they were younger.

Then came the most heartbroken sob he had ever left his mouth.

Soon enough he realized that there was no time to mourn his father, he had to be strong to protect his other brothers and he had to face the bitter truth, to find a way to protect them from everything he had seen and heard. They had warned him once, the second time he wouldn't be as lucky. They had to send someone on behalf of their family to the front, and like the most ruinous of fates, the youngest had been called, _his little brother_.

_He would die just like Phil, alone fighting for nothing._

And he couldn't allow that, he couldn't stand seeing Wilbur's desperate attempts to volunteer despite his condition, all in vain for those up above. He couldn't look at his weeping brother, his Tommy, crying that he didn't want to die.

And so, he took the job at the research facility. Working hand in hand with those who had taken his father from him.

His siblings never spoke of it again, it was another unfinished conversation, with bitter conclusions and even more bitter revelations.

_"You are not welcome in this house again."_

But he would be fine, as long as his family was safe. Broken but still safe.

The war ended and with that, began a whole new era, filled with only the finest of lies and celebratory chants to enlighten the ignorant. They had won! the war was over and everyone was returning to their homes, reuniting with their loved ones, and preaching for peace all over the country. A new leader was chosen, sealing the end of an era of destruction, and starting what everyone called peace after the end of the world. Solutions for the remaining radiation were being searched all over the world, and even more, was the expectation put on him; A simple researcher from the human mutation facility moved and named the new head of the nature research department, in not very discreet collaboration with the minister of health.

It didn't matter that he was on the other side because at least Wilbur and Tommy were safe, they were able to keep the house thanks to the very high salary he earned. He was fine, a little more stressed, taking more medicines but fine. A little more messed up, but still holding up just fine, sticking up the pieces of his broken little family.

_Right?_

Suddenly, he was called to reality by the distinctive voice of his little brother, who called his name now rather loud for his liking. "Technoblade! I'm talking to you!" he was frowning and his other friend was just staring at him a little puzzled by the situation. He quickly nodded and moved over to the living room, ignoring the voice in favor of thinking what would he do when Wilbur arrived.

"Wilbur's coming, so take a shower and help your friend over there to do the same. I'll hand you clothes you can use for now." It was a short and rather dry order as he made his way to his room, followed by a grumpy Tommy and his idle chatter on how much Techno sucked. The usual on their past dynamic and oh god how much he wanted to secretly go back in memory lane. "Here's the clothes." He said as he left the folded clothes on the bed, enough for them to choose appropriate attire for the small emergency meeting they would be having, and made gestures to indicate that the bathroom was in front of the room.

"Techno?"

"Yeah...?"

"Thank you for helping me" that was the first smile the blond was giving him in a while, the first smile that was genuinely directed to him.

 _"It's the least I could do."_ Was left hanging on his mind like a cruel reminder of how much he cared.

__

The current situation was more than just a little awkward. It was outright terrible, and he was absolutely not enjoying Wilbur's intense stare from the other side of the couch, what was supposed to be a comforting company from Tommy turned out to be just another anxiety factor that his brain did not need. The hybrid boy, Turbo -or whatever his name was- had been left alone in the guest room doing god knows what and Wilbur was just staring at him, burning holes into his eye sockets like his life depended on it. He needs a break and he needs one _now_.

"So, Tommy kind of found an orphan-" The moment the word orphan left his mouth he knew he made a mistake, his way of coping with stress was just his shit good for nothing sarcastic humor, he was trying his hardest to pretend both of his family members didn't completely hate him. 

"Can you take this seriously _please_?" 

" Yeah um... So the entire story is that Tommy suddenly showed up at my doorstep, all wet and carrying someone in his arms" he made a small pause to look at the musician's reaction, and when he saw nothing change, just continued "So I obviously worry and let him in, only to find out he was carrying a hybrid boy that needed medical assistance, which honestly felt like a fever dream." 

"That is way more resumed. I tell you Wil, he spent like ten minutes scolding me and-" 

"As he should. Tommy, what is wrong with you? don't you realize how dangerous this was? what if the people that are after him are after you too now? god, you have no idea how scary the mafia is..." His seemingly endless rant kept going on as both of them just stood straight, like when children are expected to do when their parents or teachers are teaching them a valuable lesson.

This one was simple, don't anger Wil or you'll never hear the end of it.

"Listen Wil, I know you think I'm absolutely useless when it comes to taking care of Tommy, but it will just be a few days until his friend is able to go home and then everything will go back to normal" Techno explained, trying to lower the importance of the conversation "You know my house has tight security and I'll take care of him, he's still my little brother and I want him to be safe as much as you want."

It was still very clear in Wil's eyes that he wasn't exactly convinced when he agreed to Techno's words. It didn't felt great that he doubted Techno so much about the safety of their mutual younger brother. Techno would kill for them and he wasn't taught properly how to express his emotions. He was bad at it and in the end, no one cared about his emotions, only if he was doing things right in their eyes.

To them, he was the failure of the family. The one who singlehandedly had ruined the little and precious bond that had kept them together when the news of Phil's death had arrived. He had been the one to leave first and rush things too fast, it was always his fault that things were going that way, it was his fault that now the only parental figure for their little brother was a depressed man with dubious work.

In his defense, he hated it too, he hated how filthy he had felt the first times he was told to examine a subject thoroughly despite how much resistance was put, it didn't matter if he felt terribly bad and sick, if he felt like puking and crawling out of his own skin to finally escape the reality he was in. Because he the one that had to carry those feelings to the grave and ensure _they_ would be safe.

Tommy spent the rest of the evening showing Wilbur around and introducing him to Tubbo. Despite his many concerns, Techno was pleasantly surprised when his twin carefully spoke with the hybrid with the warmest of smiles, showing him kindness and quickly warming up to him, despite the prejudices around his race. In the end, he was not guilty of the diabolic horns he carried like a crown on his head.

Technoblade wondered why wasn't the same when it came to him.

With those thoughts haunting him, he tried to keep doing everything around the house, cook some food for his guests, cleaning and drying the discarded clothes, and making sure everything was perfect, almost in a way to relieve the stress crawling on him, he was barely aware of his own actions and somehow that felt better to him than simply stay there and act accordingly to the occasion, using his work as an excuse to skip dinner and sit on his pc for the rest of the visit.

_

Tommy was stubborn and Techno wasn't having it.

Wilbur's visit had been cut short, excusing himself after getting a call from work in a very alarmed tone, and the older was more than delighted to say goodbye earlier than he had expected. The tension could be cut with a knife and it was very clear no one was happy with this outcome. So when he had officially stepped out of his home, Tommy's boisterous laugh was more than annoying at the moment, while Tubbo uncomfortably smiled, probably just a pleasantry among the host and unexpected visitor. "Techno that was awful-"

"I know that already and please don't shout or I'll get a noise complaint" the exasperated sigh that left him was clear evidence of how emotionally drained he was. He removed the glasses from his eyes, carefully placing them on the table without a single sound before passing a hand through his face and hair, trying to finally relax a little, unclench his jaw and do the breathing exercises his therapist had taught him (he would be needing them after all) while both kids had their usual friendly banter and quietly snickered to not anger him, he appreciated the attempt.

__

The few days were completely blurred, he had trouble remembering how things went between tending to the ram boy's injury, helping Tommy with his homework and essays, and keeping up with the current investigation he had been working on with George, the British offered almost zero help on the emotional field but at least he was able to take some load of work from Techno's shoulders, all upon hearing his complaints about the situation he was put in; After all the boss didn't care how the work was done, they wanted it done and on time and that's what they would get. He knew their friendship didn't feed on thanking each other and being openly affectionate. On the contrary, both of them silently acknowledged each other's help and simply assumed the other knew.

That was exactly why he was so mentally strained dealing with the hybrid boy and his brother, he had to watch his words and be careful of his always monotone voice. It would often upset the blond how he didn't seem to pay attention to small details and comments he would throw his way, hoping Techno would catch on a bait he never even noticed in the first place. And while dealing with the green-eyed boy was easier, it didn't help how curious he felt. It was in his nature and the nature of his job to pay attention to details and ask the questions others didn't think of. But it didn't mean he was in the right of doing so. He would casually ask questions about the boy's nature, trying to keep his questions in line and not ask for more than he could get without trespassing some boundaries.

For the end of the said week the hybrid spent in his house, he had slightly warmed up to the company of the unusual faces around, Tubbo was a nice addition to maintain Tommy busy and entertained while he worked on his papers and maintained the work he had worked so hard for.

He didn't have the heart to let the boy go by himself back home after the incident that had brought them together, it was still dangerous considering how dire the situation on the streets was, and his brother had insisted on going together to take the boy home, excitedly commenting on how he had never seen Tubbo's family, ranting about how amazing it must be to have hybrid parents. So, they all got in the car and Techno wrote the direction Tubbo told him, methodically driving through the streets. Slowly the surroundings were turning more barren and less welcoming, the buildings faded from the bright and clean white to the monotone and plain gray concrete, the people started to look each time more menacing and surly than the previous.

He wasn't exactly one to question either why would such a sweet boy live in such a place, he definitely didn't have the look of someone who struggled to make a living, and Tubbo's comments about his family were far off from what he would consider a poor family. So he was starting to feel a little off on the whole trip. Now he didn't want to be dramatic and think the worse, but it wasn't looking very good for them.

He stopped at the end of the route and parked down the street, right in front of what seemed to be one of the many forgotten factories from before the war, they were left unused, and often people who struggled to find a new home after the nuclear destruction sought refuge under the metal roofs. The government wasn't interested either in kicking people out of the abandoned places, that would only upset the masses even more and as for now, they would prefer to keep them calmly asleep to the terrors being monitored on their backs.

Apparently, this was one of those because the place was repleted by hybrids.

The gates were closed firmly and a few hybrids were standing there, presumably attending to guarding duties as they all seemed very serious and unfazed by their visitors. Techno simply looked at Tubbo questioningly through the driving mirror, which was returned by a simple smile as he hopped off the car more enthusiastically than Techno would have expected, and walked up to the now surprised guard nearby.

The hybrid was the living image of a fox in human shape, his ears were pointy and sharp, shifting and moving at the slightest of movements, his eyes and features were also sharp and defined, almost perfectly so as his eyes had a glint of natural mischief to them. He was tall and slender, and Techno noticed his hands when he petted the ram hybrid's head. His nails were soft and black, fading into his skin tone as the nails reached his fingers, having barely the tip colored in the same pigment. Said fox hybrid threw an inquisitive look to the car as he spoke with the youngest. 

"What do you think they're talking about?" whispered Tommy as he leaned in from the back seats himself, looking at the scene more closely.

"I have no idea, he's your friend"

"That doesn't mean I understand what goes through his head and- oh! look, he's coming back..." His younger brother's narration didn't exactly help ease his nerves in the slightest, and unable to answer the statement he simply stared as the figure came closer, while still feeling the sly look like a looming presence and reminder that they were being heavily watched.

The green-eyed boy cheerfully opened the passenger seat and stood there with a smile before he spoke "Come with me inside! my dad wants to thank you guys personally" he offered the blonde a hand to get out of the car, and Tommy simply took it and step off, without even sparing a glance to even check on his older brother, who alarmingly looked at him. It was so dangerous to go in there and his brother simply wasn't aware of it, oblivious to the fact that many of the guards carried _guns._

Right there the realization hit him harder than he would've thought, they were in no position to negotiate anything.

"You too Techno!" the innocent boy gestured for him to come out, and he did, a little more stiff than usual. He got out of the car and made sure to close all the doors and windows and quickly made his way towards both boys, putting a reassuring hand on Tommy's shoulder. (in fact, the reassurance was for himself, he was positive this place was highly illegal and once again thanked his monotone expression he was able to maintain. He would be damned if he didn't)

All of his senses were ready to act upon any occasion, he was ready like always to risk it all for the blonde boy although you would rather catch him dead than admitting that.

They kept walking through until they reached the gates, the other hybrids simply stared intensely at the group as they approached the fox. Techno turned out to be a little shorter than him but that wasn't the biggest of his concerns, he simply kept quiet and let the small boy do the talking for them, as he seemed completely unfazed by the guns or the tight security around the place. "Fundy!" the now-named fox smiled peacefully at him shortly before looking again at the unannounced guests "they are the ones I mentioned, can we go in and see my father?" 

"Of course." A short answer and a firm nod is all the confirmation needed before they proceed to go further in the abandoned factory, as the gates open and they are allowed to go in. 

The inside looks like it was heavily modified to be of comfort to the people who lived inside. There he could see a vast variety of different hybrids, some with pointy ears and flickering tails to others with ethereal looks, looking like they clearly didn't belong there but somewhere more pleasant than the busy streets of the city. Further on walking and trying to avoid any form of eye contact with the people around them, they arrived in front of an obnoxiously bright red door, with the label "Boss" on it. It didn't take a genius to realize where they were but now in too deep, they followed the ram boy inside, closing the door tightly behind them as they encountered an elegant office, the walls were covered with bookshelves and occasionally some old-looking paintings.

Then on the back of the room was a man sitting on a leather chair. His head was adorned with elegant and fully grown rams that curled down just like Tubbo's. The man cleared his throat and made a signal with his hand for the boy to approach him. Tubbo simply let go of Tommy's hand and ran towards him without a single thread of fear, instead it was replaced with the most enthusiastic of smiles as he hugged the man back, a content look on his face, and it wasn't until the boy said that he didn't connect the dots "Dad! he's my friend Tommy and his older brother Technoblade! they're the ones I mentioned that helped me that day" the man petted the boy in the space between his horns with a look of curiosity, before he too, stood up and walked into the spotlight.

"So you are the ones who helped my boy. I was expecting you here." The most of diabolics smiles crowned by the ram horns was the welcome they recieved from whom seemed to be the same hybrid. The infamous terrorist and head of the hybrid revolution "the name's Schlatt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still short jdjjrs I'm sorry:( I was busy with uni entrance paperwork 🤪 and of course no beta because I am tired to do it myself.


End file.
